


AI Dungeon Reviews ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept.

by mat



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka, AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: I found a comment about this anime, but it was cut short. I wanted to know what it was really about, so I had an AI reconstruct the rest of the comment. Everything after the word 'overthrow' in the first paragraph is completed AI-generated, unfiltered and unedited.
Kudos: 1





	AI Dungeon Reviews ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept.

I just wanted to watch a nice anime about people encountering gigantic fruit. At least, that's how I was first exposed to ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept., an anime series ostensibly about an inspector investigating a possible conspiracy to overthrow the government of Japan by infiltrating its governmental agencies and organizations.

But as it turns out, ACCA is actually more than it seems at first glance. It's also a story about the human spirit in the face of overwhelming odds and the value of hope over despair. It's also a story about the importance of family and friendship. And most importantly, it's a story about acceptance, tolerance and love.  
The main character is Jean Otis, a man who works as an agent for the 13-Territory Inspection Dept. of the nation of Denden. The name of the nation and its subdivisions may seem strange at first, but if you think about it, all you have to do is flip the names around and they make a lot more sense that way around. Rather than having Japan divided up into prefectures, we instead have a nation with thirteen territories, which are subdivided into districts, municipalities and other such things. Jean is a hard worker, but he's also aloof and a bit of a loner. He prefers to do his job without any fanfare and seeks to avoid confrontation whenever possible. For Jean, his job isn't just a means to an end. It's his life and the only thing he really understands or feels comfortable with.  
Jean's colleague, Keith, who is investigating the same conspiracy that he is, is the exact opposite of him. To Keith, his job is merely a stepping stone to something greater. He's very ambitious and willing to throw Jean under the bus in order to get ahead as seen in episode five. The other members of Jean's investigative team are somewhere in between those two extremes.  
Jean's past is a painful one. His family suffered greatly during the "Dissolution", which is the name of the attempt to overthrow the government. During that time, Jean lost his wife and daughter. That was five years ago and Jean hasn't gotten over it. His attitude towards his job is an attempt to suppress his feelings of hopelessness and despair. He doesn't have any friends nor does he seek any out. The closest thing he has to a friend is his pet dog, Roxy.  
Jean's world is turned upside down when he meets a girl named Tanya and her uncle, Oscar. Tanya is a refugee from a far away land. Her village was destroyed by the same people who are trying to overthrow the government. Tanya is a very optimistic girl and is very curious about everything around her, which puts her in conflict with Jean's worldview. But when Jean and Tanya meet, it's love at first sight for them both.  
While Jean's personal life is getting better, his professional life is getting worse. The people he works for are actively looking to eliminate him, believing that he's gotten too close to the truth. Keith has also proven himself to be untrustworthy. In addition to turning Jean in, he also attempts to have Tanya killed as a way of getting back at Jean for refusing to help him any longer.  
Jean and Tanya go on the run and start trying to expose the conspiracy that they've uncovered. The problem is that it's bigger than either of them thought. And it goes all the way to the top. It turns out that the head of Jean's agency has been replaced by and alien life form. It has been masquerading as a human for years. And it's planning on taking over the Earth. The only people who know this are the people on Jean's team, Jean himself and Tanya. They have to stop it before it's too late.  
Jean's actions lead to a final confrontation with the alien, which results in it killing Keith and its own eventual death at the hand of Jean before it can wipe out all of humanity.  
That's the story in a nutshell.  
I really liked this show. In fact, it's one of my top five favorite anime series. It has a nice blend of action, romance and mystery. I like how the characters are fleshed out and how their personalities change as the story moves along.  
In essence, this series is about aliens trying to take over the world by replacing key people in positions of power. It's also about a group of individuals who band together to try to stop them. In addition to the main storyline, there are also subplots involving Jean's ongoing investigation into his wife's and daughter's deaths, Tanya's ongoing struggle to survive in an unfriendly world and Jean's relationship with his team.  
The artwork is very detailed and realistic looking. There are numerous scenes that involve outdoor settings which look very nice. The character designs are also believable and the main characters are easy to tell apart from each other. The aliens are also well designed and look very inhuman.  
The music is one of the more memorable aspects of this series. There are two songs in particular, "Calling" and "S.O.S.", that are very good. Most of the music is either piano based or orchestral based.  
Both the opening and closing songs have English lyrics which is something I don't normally pay much attention to. But in this case, they're very good songs.  
The main characters are all likeable. Jean is the kind of person you want in the lead of any show. He's not overly violent or angsty, but still has an edge to him. He's also the kind of person you can root for and feel invested in his well being.  
Tanya is similar in that regard. She's very sweet natured and optimistic. She's also a strong female and doesn't fall into any annoying trap of being a bitch or too submissive. Some of the best moments in the show involve her and Jean interacting with each other.  
The only main character I don't care for is Keith, mostly because he's an asshole to the point where you just want him to get his comeuppance. As it turns out, that's exactly what happens.  
Along the way, Jean befriends a police detective by the name of Bobby. He provides some much needed comic relief. The aliens are the villains you love to hate. They're ruthless in their pursuit of power and are willing to kill anyone who gets in their way.  
All in all, this is a very satisfying series. I can't really find any major faults with it. Even the character of Keith ends up playing an important role in the story. The ending is very sad, but also feels somehow optimistic. It ends on a good note for Jean and Tanya, but leaves enough unresolved issues for a potential season 2. There was even talk of a movie at one point involving time travel, but that never materialized. I would definitely watch a season 2 or movie.  
For whatever reason, this series doesn't seem to get the kind of attention and love it deserves. Maybe it's due to the gap in time between seasons. Maybe it's the fact that it's an import. I don't know. All I do know is this is a series definitely worth checking out. It's very enjoyable from start to finish.  
Score: 9.


End file.
